Breaching an Iron Wall
by Erisid
Summary: Lin and Kya have been dancing around each other for years, but events in their lives will begin to bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

The sharp pain of the stone wall against her back and head were the last sensations Kya felt before falling to the ground, her eyes unwillingly closing before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Kya gasped, jerking into a sitting position as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

"Aunt Kya, you're awake!" Ikki's shrill voice exclaimed from the waterbender's bedside. Kya's eyes adjusted to the natural light flowing into what she realized was the room she had claimed ever since arriving to Air Temple Island.

"Oh Ikki, stop pestering your aunt, go outside please." Pema ordered as she carefully maneuvered into the room holding a tray of food. She held the door open as a grumbling Ikki did as she was told, stomping out of the bedroom. Pema closed the door with her foot before walking over to Kya's side. The waterbender was still half conscious, pain emanating her back as she slowly leaned back against the headboard.

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked as Pema handed her a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks.

"Ten hours." Pema replied as she neatly folded a discarded sheet that had fallen from the bed during the night. "The White Lotus guards carried you to your room. Unfortunately, aside from as much as the Air Acolytes could do to relieve your injuries, the back pain is likely to persist for a few days."

"Dang, too bad the healer got hurt then." Kya snorted around a mouthful of food. Pema just shook her head slightly before responding. "Yes, well she is known to slack off and crack bad jokes." Kya rolled her eyes at that statement, but before she could rattle her brain for a witty comeback, Meelo burst into the room.

"Aunt Kya, Chief Beifong is calling for you." He shouted loudly, holding out the telephone out towards her, the long cord dragging after it from the next room. Her nephew's loud voice made Kya cringe slightly, a hand raised to her temple to rub her aching head.

"Meelo! Inside voices." Pema scolded. "I'll leave you to some privacy." She said to Kya, passing the telephone to the older woman before shooing Meelo out along with her, shutting the door as gently as possible to minimize further discomfort for Kya.

"Hello? Lin?" Kya spoke into the mouthpiece, her bowl of rice abandoned on the nightstand.

"Kya! I heard you faced off with Zaheer, are you alright?" Lin's voice, usually blunt and emotionally distant, had an underlying tone of worry. Kya smiled, resting her head on the wall.

"Lin I'm fine, it's not a big deal." Her blue eyes twinkled softly, touched that the hard-headed metalbender had worried at all.

"But I'd heard you were knocked unconscious!" Lin said, her voice harsh with concern. Kya closed her eyes, her back and head only slightly throbbing.

"Honestly, it's okay, I'm okay. Stop worrying." She murmured gently into the mouthpiece. She was met with silence thereafter, which Kya assumed was Lin attempting to digest what she was told. "I'm touched that you bothered to call though." Kya said, absently playing with a strand of her silver locks. A few heartbeats of silence persisted, before Lin spoke.

"Of course I would." Lin said, her voice somewhat insecure and wavering. Kya noticed the subtle change in the strength of her friend's voice, and said cautiously.

"Lin, are YOU alright? You seem a little, out of sorts." She heard Lin sigh on the other side of the conversation, before answering.

"No." Kya waited for her to elaborate, but instead was treated to dead silence. She settled herself into a more comfortable position in her bed before trying to reach over that iron wall that was around Lin's entire being, closing off others from ever getting close.

"You don't have to tell me why. But I'll always be here to talk, you know that. With or without your armor." Kya said, making an attempt to prove that she would always be there for her. Even more silence, and Kya was about to say more when she finally heard Lin's voice once more.

"Thank you. I l-appreciate your support." Kya smiled at Lin's shy and abrupt change of words midsentence.

"I know,and I'll always support you." I love you too. Just say it, Kya thought to herself. But they always would be like this, both too afraid to truly express their feelings.

"Well, I should leave you to get some rest." Lin stated, jolting Kya from her momentary lapse into her thoughts.

"Yes, I should get going. See you soon then." Kya responded.

"See you." Lin said before disconnecting the call. The waterbender heard the click signaling an end to their conversation, and she sighed. She was getting too old for this dancing around.


	2. Chapter 2

Lin was still very much irritated with Suyin when she trudged along a dirt road not five miles away from Zaofu. Her emerald eyes scanned the earth, searching for far too common jeep tracks in a far overused path.

"Hey there dark and mysterious." Lin jumped, spinning around in an attack stance, only to be met with mischievous blue eyes and an unmistakable smile that could, controversially, stop wars.

"Kya, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the Northern Air Temple with Tenzin and the new airbenders." Lin said with surprise. She welcomed Kya's presence, but she only wondered if she could be a distraction from finding and protecting the Avatar.

"I heard about what happened from Tenzin, and naturally, I just had to help my favorite metal-head." Kya stated with a smirk as she walked closer to Lin, standing inches away from the other woman's face. "Plus, I was under the impression that everyone appreciates my presence." Her eyebrow rose challengingly, daring Lin to say different. Lin stared back, her initially steely gaze wavering under the calm and teasing cerulean pools of blue. It was just the two of them, and with no one else in sight, Lin could hear the waterbender's heartbeat almost as if a microphone was held to her chest. They were two inches away from the other's face, and in this moment, there was nothing Lin would rather do than close the distance, those irritating, glaringly present two inches.

A snap of a branch from a nearby tree caught the women's attention, both startled by the sudden noise, and at an apparently marginally louder sound decibel than the bubble the two had unconsciously created together. Lin straightened up from her attack stance when she realized the threat was nothing but a harmless bird.

"Fine, you can stay. Just make sure you can keep up." Lin said before finally placing some distance between herself and Kya, moving towards the jeep she had hijacked from the captain of Zaofu's guardsmen. Unnoticing however, she had left an evidently disappointed Kya behind in the dirt as she pulled herself into the driver's seat.

Kya followed her, sitting in the passenger's side. She had barely put on her seatbelt when Lin started the ignition and floored the gas pedal, almost as if trying to forget what had happened between them would occur faster if she drove further and further away from that part of the dirt road.

It had been many years since Lin had built up her walls, walls that protected her. Walls that were erected soon after Tenzin had broken up with her. Walls that defended her from onslaughts and sieges that had only worsened in recent years. For years, none had ever been able to penetrate the iron walls she had built around herself. She had calculated, planned, and devised for every possible assault and battering ram the world could ever come up with. What she hadn't prepared for, was Kya.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

_The birds were chirping, flying about in excitement as they flitted about in the brilliant blue sky. A sky that had come to reveal itself after a long and arduous winter. A sky that was so blue, so beautiful. Understated, but radiant. Simple, yet elegant. A sky that reminded Lin so much of Kya. Lin sighed, lying on the grass field outside Republic City, she had her head propped up against her arms, folded behind her as she observed the afternoon sky. It had been ten years after she and Tenzin had parted ways. Since, Lin had remained single, throwing herself into her career, solving cases and catching criminals like a woman possessed. Yet, sometimes, she would feel a void. This ravine however, did not come out of nowhere. In fact, it came from the Southern Water Tribe._

_It had been two days ago when the elderly Katara and her daughter, Tenzin's older sister Kya, had visited Republic City. Even before Lin and Tenzin were in a relationship, Kya and Lin were most often found together, stirring up trouble. The age difference did nothing to deter them either, with Kya's immaturity and Lin's maturity finding a middle ground. Close friends for fifteen years. Close friends that, on more than one occasion, found that there was a love that extended beyond that of a platonic relationship. But it was Kya's departure to venture and explore the world that would remove any possibility of a blossoming relationship._

* * *

_Thirty Seven Years Ago_

_"Lin, I want to see the world. Don't you understand? To feel the breeze in your hair, wander wherever you want, be free. We can travel together; have adventures, just the two of us with no one else to tell us what to do." Kya said, her arms waving about to illustrate her point. Lin stood three feet away from her in a secluded corner of Air Temple Island, standing rigidly, her eyes fixed to the ground, unable to meet Kya's gaze._

_"Kya I can't do that." She explained. "I'm in line to be a police chief, to follow my mother's footsteps. I can't wander off with you to spirits knows where aimlessly. Without a purpose, what is there in life?"_

_They have had this argument five times today, coming shortly after Kya had announced plans to venture off on a journey around the world to explore foreign places and meet new people. It was crazy, ludicrous for Kya to think that she would want to go with her. But Lin knew the real reason why the older girl had brought up the idea. From the moment Lin had reached her fifteenth birthday, she had noticed a change in their formerly platonic friendship. What previously were innocent hugs and hand-holding was rapidly becoming something more. Now, standing in front of Kya, the rebellious eighteen year old girl who was pleading with her to literally run off into the sunset, promising a life of freedom, Lin could not say yes._

_"Lin." Kya moved forward in an attempt to take the metalbender's hands in hers, only to find empty space as Lin backed away from her._

_"I can't. I can't give you what you seek." Lin uttered, tears streaming, before she turned and ran. Ran as fast as she could to get away, away from this insane idea that, she knew if she stayed for a moment longer, she would have accepted. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ten Years Ago_

_"It's so good to see you." Kya said as she embraced Tenzin. She and her mother had just arrived at Air Temple Island, the two wanting to spend some time with Tenzin and his family._

_"Hello Kya, it's nice to see you too." Tenzin responded, patting her on the shoulder before moving to greet Katara._

_Kya was scanning the courtyard for another familiar face, but instead was tackled below the waist by the excitable young Jinora._

_"Aunt Kya!" Jinora squealed as she held onto the waterbender's legs tightly, her face light with enthusiasm. Kya smiled and bent down to scoop her niece up._

_"Jinora, you've gotten huge!" She said as she sat her down upon her shoulders, parading her around._

_"Kya be careful!" Tenzin's face was wrought with anxiety, a bead of sweat slowly trailing down his forehead._

_"Oh don't be such a spoil sport!" Kya shouted back as she continued playing with Jinora, Katara simply shaking her head from beside Tenzin._

_"Come along Tenzin, let's go see Pema and leave Jinora to play with her aunt." Katara said gently, linking an arm through Tenzin's as she gradually led the doting father away._

_"Aunt Kya, did you know I can airbend? Jinora shouted as she jumped off Kya's shoulders. Alarmed, Kya instantly bended a wave of water, catching the two-year old before she fell on the cobblestones. While Jinora burst out laughing, enjoying the literal water slide, Kya let out a sigh of relief._

_"Why don't we go inside and play instead?" Kya encouraged. "You can go see your grandma Katara." Jinora nodded and immediately took off in the direction of her father and grandmother._

_Kya's blue eyes filled with amusement as she watched her go, memories of a similar brown-haired child running about. Those were the days when Zuko's daughter would come and play with her and Lin. How different it was now, she thought. After travelling around the world for several years, she had disconnected with both Lin and Ursa. What they were like, their friendship, it undoubtedly must have changed. But most importantly, was Lin._

_It was twenty-seven years since that fateful argument that resulted in Kya's ultimate rebellion; departing to "find herself" after Lin rejected her proposal. To fly away together, build a future. In hindsight, Kya had admitted to herself – while alone, shivering in a cave in the North Pole – that Lin had been too young then. Fifteen years old, still unsure of her future, of course she was conflicted. What really surprised her then, was the news that Bumi gave her when they met up for drinks at the Fire Nation Capital City a few years into her adventures._

_"Did you hear that Tenzin and Lin are dating?" Her older brother had said, his drink dripping down his somewhat lackluster attempt at a beard. She remembered spitting out the contents of her drink, a mixture of pain and jealousy filling her chest. Feelings that she knew she couldn't even admit to, especially in front of Bumi. She recalled laughing it off, saying that it was an odd couple with a throat so choked up, she was surprised Bumi never noticed her discomfort. Then again, it was Bumi._

_"Kya, what are you doing? Are you coming in for dinner?" A fresh-faced Pema appeared at the doorway of the home she shared with Tenzin, an inquisitive look on her face. Kya straightened up, and plastering a smile on her face, followed her sister-in-law into the building to join her family. If only she knew what Lin was doing now, or if she was dating anyone, if she still had a chance with the metalbender._

* * *

Present Day

"So do you know where you're going?" Kya asked with an eyebrow cocked as she smirked at Lin. The younger woman rolled her eyes before answering.

"I happen to be an excellent tracker Kya." The waterbender snorted in response.

"What about that camping trip in Jang Hui?" Lin scowled as Kya reminded her.

"Don't even talk about it. And that was a total fluke, those Panrillas are hard to find for a reason." Kya laughed at Lin's denial, memories swimming in the back of her mind as she reached behind her to rummage around the contents in the backseat of the jeep. She gave out a triumphant murmur when she felt a familiar object with her fingers.

"Remember that song I loved so much? That I used to sing all the time when we hung out with Ursa?" She asked as she pulled out a tiny ukulele from the backseat. Lin diverted her attention to the object in Kya's hands.

"Kya we're trying to find the Avatar, it's not a leisurely drive along the beach." She started, but soon realized that she was much too late.

" Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret secret secret secret tunnel!" Kya screeched, much to Lin's chagrin. She continued to sing a few verses, all the while making weird and goofy gestures in an attempt to amuse the frustrated metalbender.

"This is going to be a really long trip." Lin grumbled under her breath.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud. Or should I just say mud in general?" Kya laughed as she reached out a hand to rest on the nape of Lin's neck. "Relax a little! Have some fun okay? Korra's smarter than you think she is, she can handle herself." Lin rolled her eyes, but didn't shrug away from Kya's touch. That was usually the sign; an indication that Kya was winning this battle of wills. Lin just kept driving, but Kya noticed a change in her body language. Her previously stiff posture and rigid shoulders started to drop their pretense of strength, like a fortress opening to welcome in the fresh air. Kya slowly began to move her fingers, massaging Lin's neck experimentally. She was met with no resistance, moving down to her right shoulder and kneading the powerful coil of muscles. It was just like the old days. When the two of them, and some road was all that existed in their world. The camaraderie between them must have ignited nostalgia for Lin too, because the metalbender settled more comfortably in the driver's seat, a hand resting on the gear shift mere inches from Kya's thigh.

They were driving along for a few minutes in companionable silence before Kya decided to try to breach a more serious topic. What they had been avoiding, the conversation that should have happened ages ago.

"I missed this – us – when I was gone." Kya started tentatively, her blue eyes searching Lin's face as she drove along. For the longest time, it was like her words had fallen on deaf ears. Her mouth twitched, and after a few more heartbeats, had decided to just accept the nonresponse.

"Well it was your choice to leave." The unexpected words cut Kya like a knife. It may have been years ago, but it was still as clear as day. She broke their chances of a relationship, it was her fault. Like a porcupine under attack, Kya saw it. She saw those walls, closing and locking as rapidly as they had opened. There was no way in.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ten Years Ago_

_"Lin!" The metalbender spun around to the source of her name. Who she saw as she turned to face them however, was something she was completely unprepared for. It was as if her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth. She had faced hardships and pain throughout the past forty-two years of her life. No single event, no training, could have possibly prepared her for this._

_"K...Kya?"_

* * *

Present Day

Kya sat in silence, attempting to gather her thoughts. Beside her, Lin drove along the dirt road, her gaze steely and unwavering. Unable to meet Lin's eyes anyway, Kya took the time to try to formulate a good sentence. Something that would bring her out of the hole she had dug for herself. Finally, she decided to make a move.

"I left because I thought I needed to." Lin ignored her, continuing to drive. She tried again. "All I ever wanted was for us to…be together. I thought the two of us travelling around the world would be a good idea. And when you rejected it, I left because I was –"

"Stop talking." Lin cut her off sharply, stopping the car before facing her angrily. "I'm driving along, trying to find Korra. Meanwhile, you've done nothing to help. This whole time, you've been doing nothing but distract me. Nothing but slack off. Just like the old days. You were never responsible then, and you're not responsible now." Kya's face filled with pain, then rage.

"You think I'm irresponsible? Who was the one who forgot to take care of their ten year old sister because she was off trying to exact justice single-handedly? Who spent hours trying to make her mother proud of her, yet never even attempted to try to understand her own sister? Who's avoided talking about us for the past ten years?" Kya shouted back, her hands clasped into fists. "You know what, you're right." She unbuckled her seatbelt. "I am just a distraction. I was a distraction back when we were teenagers and you wanted to be a hero, and I'm a distraction now when I'm trying to fix this, us." She flung open the door, jumping down from the jeep.

"Where are you going?" Lin shouted. "You can't just walk back to Zaofu, it's five miles out."

"I rode a motorcycle to get here, Lin. Why don't you go off and save the Avatar, and when you're ready to talk, come find me." Kya retorted, too annoyed, too frustrated to be the gentle one at the moment. Not a few heartbeats later, the waterbender heard the grumbling of the tires as Lin drove away, leaving her to her own devices.

Lin had hit a sore spot, igniting a flame that likely wasn't to simmer for at least a few days. Memories of her father Aang telling her to find a passion, a hobby, just so that she wasn't sitting around all the time wasting her life flashed through her. Of course she would, she thought. Any attempts to mend things have always been met with a heavily guarded and angry Lin, ready to lash out to defend herself.

"How typical of Beifongs in general, hot-headed, stubborn, and difficult." Kya muttered under her breath as she made the slow trek back to where the motorcycle she'd borrowed was parked.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

_"It's been so long!" Kya rushed forward in an attempt to hug Lin, but instead found the metalbender's outstretched hand in queue for a handshake, effectively blocking her from coming any closer._

_"Yes, well it has been a while." Lin stammered, her eyes never meeting Kya's, hand still stretched out as a medium. Kya, disappointed, clasped Lin's hand in her own. After a polite shake and a firm squeeze from the waterbender, Lin looked around awkwardly. They were in a twenty-four hour teashop, just the two of them. No other customers were present, given that it was 4 o'clock in the morning and the only people who would be awake in Republic City would be the police, gangsters, rowdy teenagers, or Kya._

_"How have you been?" Kya asked, trying to meet Lin's gaze. But the metalbender was hard as stone, her eyes looking anywhere but the blue eyes that she had fallen in love with years ago._

_"I'm fine." She said, fidgeting as she played with the cup of tea she had in her hand. "Listen, I have to go, police business." And with that, Lin shot out the door, leaving Kya behind._

_Kya sighed, her heart clenching in pain. It was just like the last time she'd seen her, with Lin avoiding confrontation, or any sort of emotional conversation in general. She just couldn't help but wonder if things would ever change._


	5. Chapter 5

Even hours after the sun had set and the others had gone to get some rest in the shady hotel rooms, Lin continued to sit in the inn. Her hand clasped around a watered down drink, losing herself in her thoughts.

"Can't sleep?" Zuko asked as he moved to sit next to her at the bar.

"Just thinking."

"Yuan for your thoughts then?" He questioned, a hand gesturing for a beer. Lin bit the inside of her cheek, somewhat cautious about sharing.

"Were you ever any good at, communicating with people?" She queried. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think we're doing right now?"

"You know what I mean." She grumbled. The fire lord laughed.

"Oh Lin, you're just as bad as me at 'expressing emotions', that's why we get along so well." He took a sip of his beer, savoring the taste. "Why are we talking about feelings anyway? I thought you and Kya 'weren't going to happen'." He used air quotations as he repeated her words.

"Shhh." said Lin, throwing a punch at Zuko's arm. "No one but you knows about this." She admonished, somewhat mortified. Zuko rubbed his arm, a slight scowl on his face.

"Ouch Lin, I didn't sign up for a beat down." He nudged her with his shoulder. Lin smirked slightly.

"Please, you're just made of twigs now." He narrowed his eyes at her, but the ghost of a smile was lurking around the corner of his mouth.

"Now that's bison crap. Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm dead. I'll have you know I can still bench press three hundred." He bragged, flexing his biceps to validate his argument. Lin rolled her eyes.

"And polar bear dogs spring out of holes in the ground."

"Whatever, you know I'm still ripped." Zuko stated with finality, downing a mouthful of beer before popping a few pieces of peanuts in his mouth. The firebender seemed quite content to sit and eat, however after a few more moments of watching Zuko toss and catch peanuts with his mouth, Lin couldn't take any more of it. She had to vent it all out.

"I fought with Kya." She blurted. Zuko faced her, surprise clear on his face as the peanut he'd tossed fell to the ground forgotten. Before he could ask anything, Lin cut him off.

"She wanted to help me find Korra, and it was fine at first. But then she wanted to talk about our relationship. I just lost my temper, I blew up at her. And I said things I never should have. Now, I don't know how we're going to get better. This is just such a big mess." The metalbender said, her face contorted with guilt.

Zuko had just listened, bearing a sympathetic expression. Now, with Lin quiet, he simply turned away with a thoughtful look.

The fire lord's silence and her shameless admission brought her back to the times when she, Kya, and Ursa had faced him, Katara, and Toph for a scolding. Those were the days when the three of them had gotten into more trouble than she had remembered. The most embarrassing yet dangerous being the rebellious escape to Jang Hui. That camping trip, while eventful, was probably the most foolhardy thing they've ever done, resulting in Lin being mauled by a Panrilla.

"Just talk to her. Really talk. The two of you, no distractions." Zuko suddenly said, stroking his beard with one hand as he broke the silence. Before she could counter him, he raised a hand to stop her.

"Hear me out okay? Ever since she came back, you've basically burned every bridge she attempted to build to reconnect with you. I know you have feelings for her; it's obvious if you're squinting hard to see it. Kya can see it too, but whatever the heck you two had, it's going to take more than a look. You're just going to have to meet her halfway in this. As much as we joke about being solid iron walls of emotionlessness, it's not going to fly here. One day, your emotions are going to get the best of you, and they'll come back. Pushing them down doesn't get rid of them."

"I know. But I can't. I'm not good at this, emoting." sighed Lin as she threw up her hands in exasperation. Zuko smiled sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I get it. I was in the exact same position back in the day. But if she's worth it, it won't hurt to throw yourself out there." He downed the rest of his beer, placing the empty glass on the bar. "Your life wasn't perfect, and it might not have turned out the way you wanted it, but even you deserve happiness Lin." With those last words, he got up from his seat and strolled off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thirty Seven Years Ago_

_"Okay seriously though, do you think people only fall in love once?" A seventeen year-old Ursa asked Lin, who was lounging next to her on the dock, while Kya seemed deeply entranced by the newspaper she was reading. The three girls had decided to visit the Fire Nation Capital City for the weekend, spending most of their time at a popular and crowded beach. Now, seated on the dockside in a more secluded area, Kya sat up straighter to listen to Lin's response._

_"I don't know. I think you can love many people in one lifetime, but only ever truly fall in love once." Lin started. She seemed to pause, mulling in her thoughts before continuing. "Because, when you fall in love, it should be like everything that you are as a person is altered. Your life changes as a result of whoever you fall in love with." Her wistful tone didn't go unnoticed by neither Kya nor Ursa, the latter latching on as rapidly as a leech._

_"Ooooh, sounds like you already had some experience with that!" She crowed from her position at the edge of the dock, her fishing pole forgotten. Kya smiled to herself before adding her two cents._

_"Well if that's true, I think that person is very lucky." She said softly, her eyes meeting Lin's in a gaze that lasted for a few more heartbeats before Lin looked away, the hint of a blush on her cheeks._

_"Who is it?" Ursa asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Lin shook her head slightly, unwilling to share. Ursa turned to Kya._

_"Do you know?" Kya shook her head. While what she and Lin had was blossoming, no one could know about it. Not even their partner in crime._

_"Shouldn't you be fishing instead of asking me nonsensical questions?" Lin asked before shoving Ursa close to the water's edge. The two proceeded to scuffle for a good while, until Kya rolled up her newspaper and swatted both of them on the head. Ursa settled back, giving Lin one last punch on her bicep before moving to reclaim her seat._

_"Well I'm bored. Lin, let's go get a drink, I'm dying for an iced tea." Kya announced with an exaggerated yawn. The metalbender wordlessly got to her feet to join the older girl. "Ursa do you want anything?" Kya asked._

_"Surprise me." Ursa replied from her reclined position, haphazardly gripping the edge of the fishing rod._

_Lin and Kya walked along the beach in comfortable silence. Aware of the crowds of people moving around them, Kya carefully ventured into the subject._

_"That person you like, they must be quite the catch." Lin smirked at Kya before responding._

_"Well, yes." Kya waited to see if she'd add more. Getting Lin to express her feelings was like pulling teeth out of a camel. Finally, she decided to bait her._

_"What do you like about them?" The younger girl knew what Kya was trying to get her to do, so she decided she'd play along._

_"Well, they have really beautiful eyes. Reminds me of the brilliant sky, radiant and expressive, and I like intelligent people. Although this person certainly is the worst at jokes."_

_"Excuse me?" Kya exclaimed in indignation. Lin raised her eyebrow, challenging Kya to defend herself. She seemed to reel in her emotions however, and instead decided to be cheeky. "Humor comes in many forms, maybe you and your person are on different channels." In response, Lin rolled her eyes before shyly inching closer to Kya._

_"But she's still the most amazing person in the world, even if she's got a weird sense of humor." Kya's insides swirled with happiness at the compliment, and she eagerly linked her arm around Lin's as they strolled along._

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

_Kya still remembered that trip like it was yesterday. Even then, Lin had been hard to derive feelings from, despite only being sixteen at the time. That day had been the last one the two spent where they both were happy._

_She also remembered their first kiss being exacted out of similar circumstances as that on the beach. It was in a more quiet area of Air Temple Island when Lin was teasing Kya about a poorly composed joke, with the waterbender silencing her with a kiss. A kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. It was the ultimate, life-changing kiss, the one that altered their relationship forever. Yet, as it always did, fate threw a curve. What could have been was now in the past. But not if Kya could convince Lin to give her a second chance. _

_Now, Kya's thoughts recalled her run-in with Lin the day before. Just the thought of her made Kya think about how much the now Chief of Police had changed. Her eyes had looked a harsh green, unlike the shining lively emerald orbs she had so loved gazing into in the past. The scars on her cheek, while she had heard about the incident with Suyin, still shocked her. But the biggest change was Lin's hair. Now streaked with a metallic gray, it gave her a harsher, yet more mature appearance. Despite all these physical alterations caused by the inevitable ebbing of time though, Kya still saw _her _Lin._


	7. Chapter 7

_It is often said that of all the pure emotions, love and hope endure. But fear also runs alongside both._ She remembers Aang's words like it was yesterday that they were spoken.

For years, extensive training and discipline had always ensured that she remain calm in times of war, riot, and disorder. But all those years of discipline seemed to disappear like the clearing of smoke once she'd heard. 'Northern Air Temple under attack' was a sentence that Lin had never wanted to hear.

Upon receiving the news, her first thoughts were of Kya. She had spent days with Korra, worrying that the young Avatar would be in danger. Now she only felt ashamed and guilty. Guilty because, after years of police work, she never found the time to deduce what Zaheer's motives were, or who his next target would be. Lin looked out towards the horizon from the deck of the airship, almost as if trying to wish herself off to the Air Temple. She'd been here, by herself, the whole time that they'd started flying. But no quiet, secluded place could calm the fear in her heart. Fear that she'd be too late.

"Lin? Are you okay?" Suyin appeared next to her, a gentle hand placed on her shoulder. Lin thought about shrugging off her hand, but decided it would only give away how truly terrified she was, how much she _cared_.

"I'm fine." She said, throwing out the words carelessly as she put some distance between herself and Suyin, absently wringing her hands together restlessly. Suyin's eyes narrowed. From their years together in Republic City, she had come to know and recognize the nervous habit. Lin noticed where Suyin's attention was, and she dropped her hands down immediately, before changing her mind and folding them across her chest defiantly, avoiding her little sister's gaze.

"Are you worried about Tenzin?" Lin rolled her eyes at Suyin's question, but didn't correct her. Instead, she turned away to look out the window, running her hand through her hair. She would do anything to get out of this conversation. But as always, Suyin wouldn't let it go.

"The airbenders?" asked Suyin. Lin let out a deep breath before deciding to answer her.

"No, now stop asking." Lin grunted curtly. Suyin's curiosity only increased, and Lin knew it the minute she caught the look on the former's face in a chaste side-glance.

"What are you so worried about then?" Suyin casually sidled a bit closer to her sister. As if that would get her any closer to finding out, Lin thought.

"Just leave it alone!" Lin snapped as she turned to face her sister, her patience waning faster than the moon ever could have. Suyin appeared affronted, which only made Lin lose her temper. "Stop trying to find something out of nothing."

"While I enjoy discussing existentialism as much as the next person, I don't think that's the case here." Suyin responded, folding her arms, mirroring Lin's rigid posture. "Something's bothering you, and I care Lin, I want to help."

Lin just sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to find a calm that she knew just did not exist in her at the moment.

"It's Kya, isn't it." It was more of statement than a question. Lin instantly met Suyin's gaze, surprise and fear covering her previously irate appearance.

"How-how did you." Lin's inability to form coherent sentences made her even more frustrated. She tried again. "How long have you known?"

"Since when we were teenagers." Suyin admitted. "You two were very covert in your attempts to hide it, and you succeeded in hiding it. Just not with me." Lin shook her head, unable to grasp this new piece of information.

"Well, then why did you never reveal us to anyone?" She asked.

"I may have been a brat back then, but deep down, I still loved you Lin. And it would have meant the end of your life, and Kya's." Suyin said, her voice filled with compassion.

Lin couldn't comprehend the myriad of thoughts running through her head. Fear because now there was more than one person – outside of their messed up relationship – that knew about them. And most rampant, was her shame at believing her sister to have been so petty in the past.

"Does anyone else know?" Lin asked after a while.

"Only me." Suyin reached out to rest her hand on Lin's shoulder. "Do you really think that I'd tell anyone?" She said, looking slightly betrayed.

"Well, our relationship was so rocky." Lin said, meeting Suyin's eyes. "And this wasn't exactly something you could broadcast to the world. The daughters of the Avatar and the Chief of Police in a relationship would have made headlines." Suyin comfortingly squeezed Lin's shoulder.

"I know. That's why I never would have ousted you." Lin gave Suyin a genuine smile, covering her sister's hand with her own.

"Thank you. If I'd known that you kept this burden for me, I know what happened between us would have been different." Suyin returned her sister's smile.

"Or even more difficult." Suyin countered. "We treated each other like enemies, if you had known, I would have purposely used it as blackmail."

"That's true, you were quite the brat." Lin said.

"Were, past tense. Besides you used to have a stick stuck so far up your backside – oh wait, no it's still there." Suyin retorted good-naturedly, which earned her a firm but affectionate shove.

Lin couldn't help letting out a snort of laughter, finding some comfort in their light-hearted banter. Anything to relieve her from her nervousness was welcome. Her and Suyin's relationship might not be fully repaired yet, but it was on its way there. Now, Lin couldn't help but wonder if she could even get there with Kya. She prayed to whatever was above the clouds that they would make in time, that she could at least talk to her again. It was all she wanted. Heaven forbid that she lose another one that she cared for.


	8. Chapter 8

Kya felt it. She felt her back, then her head hitting the hard dirt. She felt the loss of consciousness, that cliché fade to black. She feels everything, acutely aware of every sensation. Every sensation she's ever had in her life.

* * *

Touch. The single most essential sense she's ever placed stock on. The feel of lips meeting her own, skin pressed against skin in a passionate embrace. The feel of her as her back arched in pleasure. The most intimate embrace ever felt in the dark of the night, bodies pressed tightly together as if trying to mold into one.

Kya remembers it all. Remembers the first time she'd ever felt that way. That she'd ever been granted with an intimacy that she never thought she'd experience. Being able to _touch_ Lin, to study the contours of her well-muscled body. That was her first and last experience. She remembers lying next to her, running her fingers gently over scars. Scars she had never seen before after twenty seven years away from her, in what Lin later referred to as a mistake. A mistake that started with a glance. The meeting of eyes that elicited movement. A gravitational pull that brought Lin's lips to Kya's for the first time in several long years. The kiss that became the gateway to further intimacy that she had never even _hoped_ to dream of.

She remembers touching Lin, in several different places. She also recalls the moments after they made love. The beating of Lin's heart, strong and rhythmic against her own chest. The goose bumps that remained after her fingers trailed along Lin's spine. Lin's body trembling, shivering at the sensation. But most of all, she recalls how she's never loved harder nor more completely than she ever had before.

Then memories slowly transition into dreams. Dreams become nightmares. She sees it all. A motionless body in the middle of the desert. Running towards it, only to find it to be Lin. To see a listless face, eyes open and unmoving. Blood pooling around her chest in copious amounts. It is as if it is a reality. Kya's hands covered in blood, the same heart ache as when Lin had left her, right after they had sex. How can it be a dream, when the pain feels very real? She hears a scream, one that she does not realize is her own. A scream that admits defeat, with the knowledge that without Lin, she will surely die too.

* * *

Kya wakes with a gasp, her eyes wide open. She's dazed, confused by her surroundings. Then she remembers the fight against Ming-Hua. Her blue eyes search for Bumi, finding him crumpled to the ground meters away from her. She releases a sigh. If they don't get help, they will _all_ surely die.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

_Lin stared at a report, although she really was fooling herself. She was hardly getting anything done. Her fingers tapped restlessly against her thigh. That run-in at the teashop had set her mind, and her heart, racing. If it was even possible, Kya had aged so well, she was more beautiful than when they were both young fools._

_Now, alone in the police station, she couldn't help it when her mind wandered. She grunted in frustration. It was futile to stay; there was nothing she could do, and a lack of productivity was a waste of her time. She stood, and after putting away the few loose leafs floating about her desk, she makes her way outside._

_She was walking up to her apartment when she noticed someone sitting at the front steps. Cautiously, she approached, confused at why a visitor is at her doorstep at 3 o'clock in the morning. But the closer proximity told her who it was immediately. However, she was no less cautious._

_"Can I come in?" Kya asked, standing to meet Lin. The police chief looked at Kya, unsure. However, the sound of her neighbour's window opening helped her make up her mind._

_"Fine." Lin opened the door, herding Kya in quickly before closing the door, her movements rushed._

_Lin flipped the light switch in the hallway, moving a few feet away from Kya. Distance has always been her ally. To her annoyance, Kya seems to scan the small but functional townhome with interest._

_"Okay, you're here. Now, what do you want?" Lin asked impatiently as she stands at the doorway. Kya's eyes flit up to meet Lin._

_"I just wanted to catch up, that's all." The waterbender stated innocently. Lin glared at her. As if to help her make up her mind, Kya turns her palms upward to symbolize her innocent intentions._

_"Why do you think I'd want the company?" Lin growls. Kya's determination falters, and Lin can see it in her expressive, beautiful, blue eyes._

_"You looked stressed yesterday. And I just hoped that we could, talk. Like old times with Ursa." Lin's unwavering, icy glare forced Kya to change tactics. "Please Lin, we don't have to talk about that stuff, we don't have to talk at all. I just miss being near you."_

_Lin examined Kya's face. Internally, she debated what the worst could happen if she stayed. But she admitted to herself, deep within the swirl of emotions, that she's missed the waterbender too. She reluctantly grunted a "fine" before walking into the kitchen, to find something she could drown her sorrows – her internal battle – with._

_Kya watched as Lin drank, and the metalbender restlessly fiddled with the beer bottle, clearly uneasy. Lin moved to sit on her couch, although her guard remained firmly secure. Kya sat down on the sectional across from Lin. The silence eats away at hours before Lin even utters a word._

_"Why are you here, in Republic City?" Kya looked up from where she had been studying the hardwood floors of Lin's home._

_"My mother wanted to visit Tenzin and her granddaughter." Kya said softly. "And I wanted to see you." Kya added after a few heartbeats. Lin didn't react at all. She kept her gaze fixed on the beer bottle she had between her hands._

_"So after all this time, you think you can just come back?" Lin said, dropping the pretense of indifference. She glared at Kya angrily, her tone biting. Kya met the steely gaze evenly._

_"I know that you would react like this. And I know how this looks and sounds. But I'm not here to rub salt into past wounds."_

_"Then what are you here for?" Lin snapped._

_"I still care for you. I heard about what happened after all this time, and I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kya responded. Her voice was soft, almost intoxicating to Lin._

_The concern in her voice brought back unwanted memories for the metalbender. Times where, when no one else understood, Kya was the one who did. It almost makes her want to forgive her. Almost. Lin brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation. She didn't want to remember this. Because after all this time, Kya had been gone from her life. She was the one who left, a gaping hole the only remnants of her in Lin's heart. She hadn't been here for decades, and now with the waterbender sitting before her, Lin simply couldn't handle the emotional toll on her soul. It made her blood boil, her anger getting the best of her._

_"What makes you think" Lin began quietly, before reining in her fury so that she could continue. "That you can just, walk into my home, and after three decades, expect no change in how this relationship is?"_

_"Lin I–" Kya started, but Lin cut her off._

_"What makes you think that after all this time, that I'd even feel the same way as I did before, or that I even want to talk to you." Her eyes met Kya's emotionlessly, her voice surprisingly hollow, devoid of any sort of feeling before she said "I don't want to talk about this, I have enough on my plate." Lin looked away, staring at her boots._

_"I think you should leave." The metalbender said. She couldn't handle it. There were too many emotions rushing to her, her heart almost screaming for her to do something, to welcome Kya into the vacancy that she'd left behind. But she couldn't. After all those years of building a sturdy wall around herself, even the thought of letting anyone in was alien to her._

_There was a silence after that. Kya looked at Lin, observing her. She was a fortress of iron; unyielding and detached. Kya got to her feet, and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder at Lin, who had not moved at all, staring at anywhere but the older woman._

_"I'm sorry." Kya said quietly before stepping through the threshold. The minute she'd closed the door, Lin tried to ignore it, but it she was sure that the emotion she was feeling now, was regret._


	9. Chapter 9

Just a heads up: This and the succeeding chapter will all be a flashback from ten years ago, and for viewing pleasure, declined on italicizing the text

Enjoy, hit me up with a review if you feel like it, happy reading :)

* * *

Ten Years Ago

The next time Kya saw Lin, it was quite a surprise. After that failed attempt at trying to reconnect with the metalbender, Kya and her mother had returned to the Southern Water Tribe, the family visit finished. Since her return, she had mainly focused on daily errands, and caring for her mother – really anything to keep her mind off of Lin. She had certainly never expected the stubborn Chief of Police to show up at her doorstep a few weeks after their confrontation in the middle of the night, wearing a more or less annoyed expression.

"Lin…are you looking for my mother?" Kya asked. Katara had always been the police chief's advisor and confidant, and had remained in contact with her even after Aang's death and her big move to the South. Something Kya guiltily couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy for.

Lin scuffed her boot on a sturdy patch of ice as she spoke to Kya. "Actually, I'm here for you." Her tone was reluctant, irate. "I've been tracking Fung – a one-armed criminal – from a hide-out in Republic City, and the last sign of his presence anywhere was here in Southern Water Tribe territory." She glanced at Kya cautiously. She had not forgotten the way that she'd rudely ordered the waterbender to leave her home weeks ago.

She had actually hoped that she wouldn't have to see Kya again for a while – just for enough time that she could figure out the emotions running rampant within her, and decide what to do about them. Lin had only begrudgingly followed Katara's advice over the radio then, to recruit the latter's daughter in tracking down the still at-large fugitive.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Kya asked, bringing Lin out of her wandering thoughts. The waterbender had an arm resting against the threshold of the hut, her body language very much showing how unwelcome Lin was at the moment.

"I was hoping, at the urgings of your mother, that you would aid me in finding Fung. The word around here is that you know this terrain better than most." Lin said.

Kya studied the metalbender's features. From what she could observe with her eyes, Lin was very much hoping she'd reject the offer, yet was still here out of respect for Katara's advice and the integrity of the mission. She couldn't help but wonder if her mother had intentionally set this up. But it was impossible, she thought, her mother had never the slightest idea about them in the past. That is, unless Lin confided in her regarding their almost-relationship.

"Didn't Fung have two arms when you and Lord Zuko apprehended him the first time?" Kya asked.

"I cut off his right one. It was an accident." Lin said bluntly as she brushed some imaginary lint off the shoulders of a rather thin trench coat. Kya bit her lip as she observed Lin's obvious unease in the snow. She was out of her element, and significantly disadvantaged to the wild vagabond she was chasing.

"I'll do it." Kya said. Lin, who had looked down to observe her own footprints in the snow, now met Kya's gaze.

"Fine." Lin said. "We'll leave in the morning." The metalbender wore a scowl as she was turning away, but Kya was approximately 60% sure that there was also a hint of some other emotion lurking underneath her otherwise resigned expression. She was watching Lin make her way along the snowy path leading to the hotels down the hill when Katara suddenly popped her head out from behind her daughter.

"Lin, why don't you stay the night?" Katara called to the direction of the retreating woman's back. Lin turned around to face the elderly waterbender.

"It would be too much of an intrusion." Lin began, but Katara shook her head, a smile on her face.

"The day you being in my house is an intrusion, would be a very odd day indeed." Katara asserted warmly, stepping out into the cold to take Lin's arm, steering her past Kya and into the hut.

Kya couldn't help but draw some amusement from the somewhat overwhelmed look on Lin's face as her mother ushered her off to get her settled in one of the empty bedrooms.

* * *

That nagging thought – that her mother knew about them – found its way into Kya's head again the next morning, when Katara gave both Kya and Lin a very tight hug, winking at her daughter when Lin's back was turned. Shortly after, the two women were on their way, riding along on their arctic camels as Lin searched the roads for clues.

Lin led them down to a nearby inn, the former dismounting and walking in to canvas the area. Kya knew not to get in Lin's way, and wisely remained seated on her camel as she waited. The metalbender came back out a few minutes later.

"The bartender said he saw Fung yesterday, bought his snowmobile from him. But it's apparently a rather unreliable hunk of junk, might just suffer from engine failure. Something Fung didn't bother to ask about, the idiot." Lin rubbed her chin, thinking. "Let's go around the outskirts and branch out from there, see if he's set up shop in the more deserted areas."

A goose chase, if she were to ask Kya. The uninhabited terrain east of the city spanned over thousands of miles of icy and unyielding weather. Finding Fung was very much akin to a search for a needle in a haystack. But she couldn't complain, after all, this was a possible opportunity to repair her relationship with the prickly metalbender.

They were riding in silence for most of the day before they came across what appeared to be a crashed snowmobile. Lin stopped her camel and jumped off to investigate. She went through the saddlebags, Kya catching what looked to be a note among mainly useless scraps of paper from her vantage point.

"Guess having only one arm doesn't really work out so well." Kya joked as she scanned the crash site. Lin let out a snort. Whether it was a snort of derision or laughter, it was rather ambiguous to Kya.

"It's only been here for around a day, judging by the snow covering." Kya pointed out helpfully to Lin. The metalbender nodded briefly as she continued to rummage through the saddlebags, all in vain as she could not come up with anything else as useful as the note she'd pocketed. Lin stood, brushing the snow off of her knees.

"Let's camp over by that ridge." She gestured. "It's going to be dark soon, and if he's around here, we can get the jump on him." Kya silently agreed and dismounted, leading her steed over to their chosen campsite, immediately moving to set up an igloo for the night.

Lin joined her, starting a fire within the span of a few minutes after she'd ground tied her camel next to Kya's.

They just sat around the fire in silence, Kya occasionally stirring the stew they would be having for dinner. Despite the urgency of the mission and the harsh weather conditions, Kya couldn't suppress the content feeling and the relaxed palpitations in her chest. They might not be on the best terms, but just being around Lin made her feel whole again.

Next to her, Lin was examining the note that she'd scavenged from the crash site. She was silently reading for a few minutes before Kya's curiosity got the best of her.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"It seems that Fung is more than just a murderer and a thief." Lin tore her glance away from the paper, leaning sideways to pass it to Kya. "He's connected to Zaheer."

"I thought he only had three disciples." Kya said in surprise as she read the note for herself. Sure enough, they were orders from Zaheer to observe the new Avatar and 'prepare'. For what, Kya could not deduce, and from the looks of it, neither could the resident sleuth of the pair of them. Lin ran her fingers through her grey hair, groaning.

"Three, four, it doesn't matter." Lin said, closing her eyes to think. "We should just apprehend Fung before he tries anything, even if he's only ordered to shadow the girl." She opened her eyes, staring into the orange flames. "Korra's guards, are they – "

"They are very well-trained benders Lin, don't stress out about that." Kya assured her, returning the note. Lin folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket. Kya examined Lin, taking in her haggard appearance. "When's the last time you actually got any rest?" She asked, careful as she treaded onto thin ice.

"There really isn't much time to rest when there's another maniac out on the loose." Lin answered, rubbing her forehead warily. The metalbender rested her head on a perched elbow, and the two of them just sat there for a while, meeting each other's gaze.

Kya saw determination in those brilliant green eyes, along with that other emotion that she thought she saw last night. For some reason, Kya just couldn't look away, and neither could Lin. There was so much to be said about the eyes. 'The eyes are the entryway to the soul' Katara had said when they were younger, the sagely statement ruined by Toph, who responded with the witty remark: 'Oh yeah, I can see that'.

There was just, something about that other emotion that she couldn't decipher. Or perhaps, she was just imagining things again.

The overflow of bubbles in the pot jolted them both out of the unintentional stare-off. Lin coughed awkwardly while Kya rushed to settle the stew, removing it from the heat of the fire. She wordlessly ladled their dinner into bowls, handing one to Lin. The moment might have been ruined, but in those heartbeats Kya had managed to discover the emotion underlying Lin's eyes. The younger woman might have been reluctant to invite Kya along with her, but underneath that, Kya swore – at least from her best interpretation – that there was a yearning. For what, Kya could not yet hypothesize.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten Years Ago

Lin woke the next day, rubbing her blurry eyes. She had insisted on keeping first watch last night, with Kya relieving her early in the morning. Lin had remembered Kya gently and briefly touching her waist to announce her presence, her silver locks tied in a messy ponytail and her eyes groggy. Lin couldn't suppress the warmth that rose into her chest as she remembered her haggard yet beautiful appearance.

Lin shook her head, as if to rid her head of such intoxicating thoughts, and pulled on the unusual weight of the coat Katara had lent to her as she made her way out of the igloo, forgoing her armor for the time-being. What she saw next made the corners of her mouth twitch upwards, despite her internal command to be professional and to remain aloof.

Perched on Kya's shoulder was a white hamster. The tiny creature chattered pleasantly as Kya rubbed the confident mammal's forehead with her index finger. Kya released a gentle peal of laughter as the hamster scurried to her other shoulder, preening its whiskers with its forepaws.

The sight of this made Lin's mind swim with memories of conversations they'd had before. She remembered how much Kya had loved animals, her compassion for them a feature that had made Lin fall more and more in love with her. That was a simpler time, back when the world was not as complicated, when _they_ weren't complicated. Now animals just made Lin slightly impatient. She didn't have the ability to wear her heart on her sleeve anymore. After years of being left behind by multiple different people – Kya, Suyin, Tenzin, her mother – she simply couldn't allow herself to be hurt again.

A shard of ice missed Lin by inches as she just leapt to avoid it, releasing a shout. Kya jumped to her feet, instantly bending a ring of water around her.

"I won't miss next time!" Fung taunted from his position at the top of the ridge, sweeping away the bangs of his greasy hair from harsh yellow eyes. Lin raised her eyebrow challengingly.

"Give up Fung! And you might just be able to keep that other arm." Lin snarled. Fung narrowed his eyes.

"I promise you're going to pay for that. I escaped just so I could lure you out here, so I could exact revenge!" He shouted before he somersaulted in the air, sending several ice bullets at Lin and Kya.

Lin instantly thrust several boulders in his direction, jumping and dodging away from the shards of ice. She heard a familiar shout of alarm, and she spun around, searching for Kya. Her heart was clenching painfully, but Lin visibly relaxed when she saw Kya avoid a wave of water at the last minute, performing a quick yet well-practiced back flip. Lin had fought against countless criminals and psychopaths alongside many close companions and allies. But this fear, this sudden outburst of anxiety for Kya astonished her.

The older woman twisted away from Fung's attack at the last minute before freezing the water that had pooled around the man's feet. He broke away just as Lin leapt up, sending her metal cable out towards him. At exactly the same moment, Fung shot a chunk of ice in her direction.

Lin staggered back, but continued bending the cable at him. It wrapped around his waist, pulling him down. Fung let out an animalistic snarl as he resisted, but before he could do more damage, a fist-sized piece of ice hit him square on the back of the head.

Lin retrieved her metal cable from around the unconscious convict, tossing a pair of handcuffs at Kya. She caught them and immediately set about restraining Fung, while Lin examined the damage done to their makeshift camp.

Lin was turning to check on the camels when she felt – what she at first expected to be a dull ache – a sharp, grinding pain in her chest. She let out a low groan as she staggered towards the supporting walls of the igloo, trembling in pain.

"Lin!" Kya rushed to her side, her arms suddenly engulfing the metalbender. Lin collapsed into Kya's hold, her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay awake. She met Kya's gaze weakly, finding panic and fear there. Then she was falling into a deep dark abyss, her vision failing her.

* * *

Lin woke suddenly, gasping for air as she jolted up into a sitting position. Sweat dripped off her forehead in copious amounts, her whole body trembling.

Gentle hands at her shoulders softly pushed her back to rest on an uncomfortably soft bed. Lin didn't need to look to know who it was. She could recognize that touch anywhere.

"Where am I?" Lin asked. Kya shuffled closer from the chair positioned at her side, her hands hanging loosely next to her body, as if she didn't know whether to touch Lin or not. No, it was a matter of whether she was _allowed_ to touch her.

"You're in my hut. You've been unconscious for two days." She said softly. Lin could feel Kya's eyes running over her, the waterbender's concern apparent by the way her gaze lingered at her chest. Lin subconsciously ran a hand over her injury, finding a thick layer of bandages.

She looked around, and recognized the bedroom that she had slept in the day before they had left to hunt down Fung. As it turned out, he had been hunting them, Lin thought. Then, the mission and all that occurred in the span of the past few days rushed back to her.

"Are you alright? Where's Fung? I need to question him." Lin attempted to sit up, but Kya was quick to keep her from agitating her wound.

"I'm fine. Fung is being interrogated by the Council of the White Lotus." The waterbender placed a sturdy grip on Lin's shoulders, keeping her down. She scrutinized Lin's face closely, looking at her with such concern that it made the younger woman avoid her gaze.

"Just rest please y-" She inhaled shakily before continuing, "You almost _died_." Kya whispered so quietly and with such insecurity, Lin thought she had imagined it. But it was no illusion, and neither was it a surprise.

Despite having slept for two days, Lin felt _tired_. She felt weariness deep within her soul, dragging her down. She sighed, closing her aching eyes as she tried to adjust to the dimly lit lamp illuminating the sleeping quarters.

She felt Kya's hands gently adjust the sheets that had fallen around Lin's waist, bringing them up to cover her chest. Then all at once, the fear and anxiety she'd felt when they had been fighting Fung rushed back like a giant wave. Lin couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, crushed. It was at this moment, caught up in the whirlwind of confusing emotions, when Lin's heart won out against her head. She impulsively reached out, catching Kya's hand as it was retreating.

Kya looked rather taken aback, but after a few seconds, when Lin didn't let go, her mouth turned upwards in a tentative smile. She didn't have to ask – she knew that the injury had almost killed her. Looking into Kya's eyes now, holding her hand in a weak grasp, as much as Lin was unsure if she should welcome the waterbender back into her heart, she couldn't escape _that_ sense of loss and of failure.

Against her better judgement, she was pining. She was pining after the woman who had left her and broken her – although, to be truly honest, that whole argument had been a debacle. She was still haunted by that day during moments of insecurity and self-doubt. She remembered the inner conflict; Lin couldn't imagine running away from her responsibilities – her life – even when she was heavily intoxicated. Running away with Kya, and at such a young age, she couldn't even begin to comprehend it. Although, days after the waterbender had left, she sorely missed her – her gentle smile, her eyes lighting up with laughter, and her hands, wrapped around her in a steadfast, comforting embrace.

Kya's hand was not as soft as it was then. There were calluses, left behind by a long life of tying, reining, and climbing for survival in the wildest regions of the world. But it was still the same hand. The hand that had rested at her hip, her waist, and connected with her in ways that not even Tenzin could. It was a hand that in countless times, had healed an overly proud young girl with an air for vigilante justice before she had come of age. Resting within the grasp of Lin's equally weather-beaten fingers, it created a perfect symmetry. Their _hands_ that had fit perfectly together when young, who had faced much in a long life, now seemed to fit even better than before, molding into one. If only their relationship was that easy, she lamented.


	11. Chapter 11

Ten Years Ago

"You really shouldn't be up and about." Kya said as she walked up beside Lin, a frown on her face. The police chief disinterestedly acknowledged the concern with a noncommittal shrug, engrossed in the sight before her.

Fire Lord Zuko was sitting across from Fung in the interrogation room, the criminal facing the one-sided mirror pane.

"What is your relation to Zaheer and his gang?" Zuko said. It was the fifth time he'd repeated this sentence, but to no avail. The one-armed man was tight-lipped about any questions regarding Zaheer. In fact, they'd been going through this entire process for three days.

Kya studied Lin, whose eyes were fixed on Fung. She knew what the woman was doing. Reading expressions was something Lin had become proficient at since their younger years. Besides, police investigative techniques had greatly improved since Kya had left, thanks to greater steps to ensure due process, fairness, and justice were provided to all people – criminal or not.

"You're doing it again." Lin said suddenly, her voice quiet. Kya quirked an eyebrow at the metalbender, confused.

"Doing what?"

"Staring at me randomly." Kya let out a soft chuckle, her laugh lines showing. Something that Lin couldn't help missing, which is why she turned to look at the waterbender. Lin's face was a mixture of annoyance, and…was that, amusement? But it was hidden so deep within her emerald eyes, if Kya blinked or had looked at any other feature of Lin's face, she would have missed it.

The two of them had reached an unstable, but rather enjoyable truce after Lin had woken a few days ago. After their short-but-sweet hand-holding moment, Kya had urged Lin to sleep. But she had never left her side, helping her get up in the middle of the night to the washroom and nursing her back to health. Lin's pride was definitely bruised, but she had grudgingly accepted the aid.

If Kya wasn't sure, she would have thought that the younger woman actually enjoyed their time together. Lin had even invited her to sleep on the bed, asserting that if she was going to stay in the bedroom for the next twenty-four hours or so, she might as well be comfortable. That was the moment when Kya felt hopeful. The yearning that she had seen over the campfire was becoming much clearer to her; it was longing. It was pretty obvious when Lin looked at her from her side of the bed, her eyes wearing the same emotion somewhere deep within the dark depths of green.

It came as quite the shock then, when Kya woke up this morning to find the bed empty. It wasn't until she ran into Tonraq a few minutes earlier before she found Lin in the observation room of the White Lotus Headquarters.

"Admit it though, you like the attention." Kya teased. The corners of Lin's mouth turned upwards, and Kya knew she'd broken through. There's something about almost dying that always gets people to open up, to _forgive_. Lin gave her a cautious smile, and Kya was swooning internally.

"How is Chief Lin Beifong doing? I heard I hit her nice and hard." Fung's words immediately stole both women's attention, Lin's head spinning to face the criminal so rapidly that Kya saw her wince in pain.

Zuko didn't respond, eyes narrowed at Fung. From Kya's view, Lin's stiffened shoulders and rigid spine made her worried. She moved to the door, feigning a casual air as she leaned against it – just in case the metalbender decided to barge into the interrogation room.

"She's not that pretty, I must admit. But there's something about powerful woman. Makes you want to break them. Push them down to their knees where they belong." Fung continued, wearing a perverse smile.

Zuko's heavy breathing could be heard on the intercom, and Kya abandoned all pretenses of naivety. Her gaze was now absolutely fixed upon Lin. The metalbender was frozen, her hands gripping the window sill.

"I wonder, if she'd be just as stiff when she's on all fours – " Kya doesn't remember much after she hears those words. She doesn't remember bolting into the interrogation room, to hell about restraining Lin. She only remembered breaking the deranged psychopath's nose, her fist connecting and producing a rather satisfying crunch. All thoughts of restraint, of _composure_, flew out the window.

"Kya!" Zuko leapt up, quickly pushing her away. Two White Lotus Guards rushed into the room, quickly subduing him with an oppressive hold on his shoulders. He wasn't quite done yet, however.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you! You were the one she was worried about. Tell me, is she good?" Kya ducked under Zuko's outstretched arm and past the guards, landing another shot at his jaw. She just wanted to shut him up, permanently.

"Stop!" Lin commanded. Immediately, Kya dropped her fists. Lin's eyes were positively glowing with anger from where she stood at the doorway, leaning against it heavily. Zuko took that moment to gesture for the guards to remove Fung from the room.

"Let's go." Lin said, spinning around on her heel and taking – what appeared to be sturdy – strides away from the bloody table and Zuko's shocked expression. Kya wordlessly followed, the metalbender leading them to the snowmobile that she'd used to get here. She apprehensively waited for Lin to say anything, but she remarkably was quiet until they made it to the hut.

Lin rounded on Kya once the door was shut, intense fury obscuring her features. "Why did you do that? You never should have attacked him! Now he knows your weak spot!"

"Lin I –"

"You didn't even consider that beating his face in after he made a jab about our relationship would make it even more obvious that it existed?" Kya's hand was hurting a great deal now, and she couldn't take the metalbender's raised voice, or the pain, any longer.

"I did it for you! I was protecting you!" Kya shouted back, her arms flailing up to emphasize her words. Lin balled her hands into fists at her side, utterly frustrated and annoyed.

"What makes you think I need protecting? Least of all from you? Or that what you did is even considered protection!" Lin asked angrily. Kya just stood in front of Lin, unable to respond. She got her there. This was beyond her losing her temper on Fung.

"I've always protected you in the past Lin! And he was dishonoring you! That bastard had what was coming to him, talking about you getting on your knees! I love you!" Kya exclaimed, her eyes meeting Lin's with a shocked and angered gaze. "Did you expect me to just stand there and let him insult you when I could have done something about – " Then suddenly Lin's lips were crashing into her own.

Kya's shock dissipated once she felt the metalbender's soft lips on her own. She surrendered to it, drunk with this long forgotten feeling of completeness. But it was nothing like their kisses in years past. This was harsh, lustful, and _urgent_. There was no affection, no warmth. Instead, there was passion and a sense of desperation. As much as she wanted to pull away, Kya couldn't. It had been their first contact in years. But Lin's teeth biting her lip jolted her, challenged her. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

There was a struggle, and eventually they made their way into Kya's room. The gnashing of teeth and desperate hands reaching to remove items of clothing reminded Kya of their first time. This was much more combative. This was a war.

Kya pushed Lin onto her back, careful of her chest. Lin tried to struggle, tried to regain dominance, but her attempts became much more half-hearted when Kya went down to unbuckle her belt.

* * *

Kya was lying on her side, watching Lin. The metalbender was sweating, taking deep breaths to regain her previously winded state. Lin had been silent since they'd finished making love, and Kya could practically see the cogs moving in her head, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"This is a mistake." Her voice was hoarse from misuse, and Kya thought she had misheard her. But then she elaborated. "We just got on amicable terms again. This can't happen again." Lin sat up carefully, searching for her discarded clothing in the dark room.

Kya had never thought that it was possible for her heart to break a second time.


	12. Chapter 12

Now reverting back to italics, big plans for the present :)

* * *

_Nine Years Ago_

_Lin was avoiding her. It manifested itself at numerous occasions; her gaze would be fixed on the ground as she walked by her or she'd put a great distance between them when they were in a room together. This sort of evasive action spanned for a year, and Kya was tired of it._

_She really couldn't help but feel crushed by this development. She had assumed that after they had made love, things would be different. Lin would open herself up, let her in. They had been making progress ever since Kya had been caring for her after the injury. Now she can only wonder if it was one step forward, two steps back._

_She had tried to corner Lin, tried to get her to talk to her. Not about their night together, it could be about anything. They could talk about the damn weather. Just, something. She got her wish when she saw Lin in a bar one night._

_The metalbender had her head in her hands, a file in front of her on the table. Kya walked up to the table, a hand on an empty chair._

_"Rough night?" Lin looked up. She let out a groan._

_"What do you want?" Lin asked grouchily._

_"I just want to talk." Kya implored her, her face set with a very serious expression. Lin must have had quite a few beers besides the one at her side, because she finally agreed._

_"Fine, make it quick." She said reluctantly before she took a swig from her bottle, setting it down loudly. Luckily, the bar was pretty busy, and it wasn't as much of a scene as Kya believed it to be. Kya took a seat, looking across the table at Lin, who seemed pensive._

_"Lin, what are we? Are we friends, acquaintances?" Kya asked her, eyes searching Lin. She was sober, that much she could tell. Why she was humoring her was still a question unanswered._

_Lin seemed to mull over what Kya said, absentmindedly peeling the label of her drink. She was silent for a good few minutes before she answered._

_"We can be friends, but nothing else." Kya felt herself deflate at Lin's words. Lin caught the disappointed look on Kya's face, and she felt the need to justify herself. "I'm not ready for a relationship, and besides, you live in the South Pole."_

_"Why does it sound like you're just making up excuses?" Kya asked quietly. Lin gave her a sharp glare._

_"What makes you think I'm prepared for this? For us?" Lin snapped. She caught herself, remembering to keep her temper under control. But she couldn't. "You know what, I'm not going to talk about this. Anything about our past, and I'm out, understand?" Kya just stared at her, unable to answer._

_"So that's how it's going to be? You're going to run away from talking about what happened in the past? You're just going to avoid the air bison in the room?" Kya said softly._

_"What's there to talk about?" Lin muttered. "So do you want this armistice or not?" She asked. Kya swore she heard optimism, hopefulness, in her voice._

_"No, I don't." Lin's face darkened, and she stared down at her beer bottle. Kya reached over and gently ran her fingers along Lin's cheek, made her look into her eyes. She saw those deep green eyes –which she got lost in constantly – blankly look back at her, hurt hidden within their depths._

_"I don't want us to just be friends. I want you back Lin. I want what we had before all this craziness. But I don't want just half of what we could be. I don't want you to be holding a grudge, recalling everything that went wrong in the past when you are with me." Kya stood. "But I won't push you into this relationship either. I'll be here for you when you're ready, when you finally want to talk. All you have to do is let me in." She kissed Lin's cheek before walking away. The bait was set, all that she needed was for Lin to bite._

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

_Lin was walking back to her office after lunch, scanning the streets. She had just marched into the station when she saw her._

_"Kya! What are you doing here?" After Kya had left Lin at the bar seven years ago, they had rarely seen each other. Lin often cited, rather guiltily, her occupation as reason for it. She had feigned busy days and nights as the reason for never thinking about what Kya had said – that she would wait for her. But Lin could not lie to herself that she had not thought about it. Imagined a life where they were to be together. Domestic bliss would certainly be the next step after, excluding telling her sister, Tenzin - basically everyone - that she was with Kya. But all that involved having the talk, which was the first requirement that Kya had set. As much as Lin gave off the impression of being brave – which she arguably is – just the thought of opening that can of worms again, of having to be emotional, soured all thoughts instantly._

_"Can we talk in private?" Kya asked. Lin looked at her from head to toe. Seven years had passed, and what little strands of hair that had been brown were now completely silver. But that didn't make her look any less beautiful. She was entrancing, graceful, and refined. It almost made Lin drown in the thrall she seemed to emit._

_"Of course." Lin snapped out of her appreciation of the waterbender, and opened the door for her, ushering Kya in first. She closed the door behind her and stood in front of it, watching as Kya examined her office. She just loved the way she moved, so languidly and elegantly, deftly running her fingers along the desk situated in the middle of the room. Lin hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she found herself to be at a lack of oxygen._

_"Um, you were here for something?" She asked, clearing her throat. Kya turned to meet Lin's eyes, a knowing smile on her face. She had caught her, she must have realized I was watching, Lin thought. Lin swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, although she could have sworn it was fine moments before._

_"I heard Korra restored your bending, and I was coming to check on you, see how you're doing." Kya said, a slight smile on her face. "It's so good to see you Lin." Lin felt her own face start to form a lazy smile too, but she snapped out of it._

_"I'm fine, feeling much better." Lin said curtly, evasively. Kya frowned before walking up to Lin. She gently placed a hand on Lin's forearm, manipulating it so that her palms were skyward. The younger woman seemed taken aback by Kya's forwardness, but she didn't move away._

_Kya inspected Lin's hand and wrist; Lin had almost forgotten the scratches that had been left behind by unrelenting platinum handcuffs. Her tenderness as she ran well-practiced fingers across the scars made Lin quiver slightly. Something she instantly tried to hide. But Kya noticed the movement before she managed to conceal it._

_The waterbender released Lin's arm, giving her a small smile. "They're looking just fine." Lin knew she wasn't just talking about the scars. She found herself drowning in the ocean of Kya's caring blue eyes. Suddenly, Lin recognized the close proximity of their bodies; Kya's face a hair's breadth away. She could basically feel the heat of the waterbender's body, even encased in her armor._

_The knock on the door shocked them both, and Lin instantly moved back from Kya, placing a few feet of space between them. Enough room for them to look innocent. Although, why she was worrying about looking innocent was a wonder to her._

_"What is it?" Lin snapped impatiently as she opened the door. A fresh-faced rookie officer, obviously intimidated by her, was quick to answer her._

_"President Raiko requests a meeting." He stuttered._

_"I'm booked today." Lin grunted._

_"He said right now." Lin swore under her breath, and waved a hand in irritation._

_"Fine, tell him I'm on my way. Now get out." The rookie took off in an instant, high-tailing it faster than Lin could have imagined._

_Kya waited until Lin had closed the door again before moving closer to her. She leaned over to brush a thread that had caught in between the cracks of Lin's shoulder pauldron. Lin didn't move as Kya carefully removed the piece of fabric. Then Kya met her gaze, smiling softly._

_"I should probably leave you to it, Chief." Kya said, saluting her. Lin let out a stifled laugh, allowing a smile to accompany Kya's. The waterbender gave her a smirk before walking to the door._

_"So I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Lin asked, tentatively. Kya turned her head and gave Lin a wink._

_"We'll see." She said gently, the smile reaching her eyes now, leaving Lin to her devices._

_It may have been years since they've known each other, but damn if she could still take Lin's breath away. Against her own wishes, she felt herself longing for Kya to have stayed, to hell with Raiko._


	13. Chapter 13

"I knew you'd be up here." Lin said, startling Kya from her perch at the deck of the airship.

Kya was leaning heavily on two makeshift crutches. Having gone stir crazy from lying down for so long, she had quietly snuck out to get some fresh – well fresher than the cabin – air. The waterbender used her peripherals, watching Lin as the latter leaned against the railing nonchalantly. Despite her longing, Kya refused the urge to start a conversation. She'd meant it, what she had said to Lin on that dusty road. If dead air was all that would exist between them for now, she'd just have to deal with it. Her observation of her fingernails was just about to become slightly more uninteresting when the metalbender's spoke.

"I don't do this kind of thing." Lin said suddenly. Kya kept her mouth closed, feigning indifference as she looked out the window instead. She knew how Lin functioned; she needed the room to express what little emotion she allowed to surface. If looking away - giving her space - was the key, she would gladly do it.

"I've hated confrontation all the time. If I can, I'll avoid it." The metalbender folded her arms over her chest. "I'm just not cut out for this kind of stuff. This 'feelings' garbage." Kya let the words settle in the air for a few minutes before finally looking at Lin, an unimpressed look on her face.

"If that was your attempt at an apology, you're surely mistaken if you think that will cut it." Lin's jaw dropped, but recovered from her shock moments later.

"Well then what do you want Kya? What do you want from me? I don't have anything more to give to you." Lin snapped, losing her temper.

"That. That is exactly what I've been frustrated about for years Lin." Kya retorted. "I've never wanted anything from you. Even all those years ago, I had _no_ expectations, no standards. I just want you for all that you are. I don't care about all the baggage that you have or the crap you hid within those different compartments in your mind. All I ever wanted, was you, in all your, stubborn, grumpy glory. I was satisfied with just you. I loved you since we were kids, and I've never stopped."

Lin looked rather astonished by Kya's admission. However, she just averted her gaze. "No, you don't want me." She muttered. "Just, stay away okay? I'm not worth your time. You should find someone else who returns your feelings."

Kya flinched like she'd been whipped by the cold words that came out, unfiltered, from Lin's mouth.

"Are you really going to pretend that this doesn't - that I - don't mean anything to you?" Kya asked incredulously.

"What of it? You left, remember?" Lin snapped.

"I left, because you broke up with me!" Kya retorted. "You think it wouldn't hurt me? I cried for days. You were the one who said that you couldn't give me what I wanted. _You_ broke us up, not me."

"I said I couldn't go dilly-dallying with you, it wasn't an invitation for you to just pack up your life and leave."

"Well that doesn't really matter anyway, does it?" She stopped, gasping in pain from the stress she was placing on her ribs. She took a breath and continued where she left off. "You can't just break up with me, and expect me to still hang around." Kya growled back, "You moved on quickly with Tenzin anyway." She muttered.

"Did you expect me to wait around, twiddling my thumbs until you realized how foolish the idea of running away from family was? I thought you were never coming back!" Lin retaliated angrily.

"You don't think I regretted how we left things? You don't think I regretted how I pushed so hard for something that it scared you away?" Her eyes were filled with anger, frustration, and heart ache. "And I came back Lin! I came back a year after!"

Lin frowned, refusing to allow her surprise set upon her features. But the news shocked her, shook her deep within her bones. Had she really come back?

"I went to your house to look for you. To win you back. But what did I find instead? An excitable Suyin, who told me that you had found a boyfriend in my little brother. Yes, I must have been the fool, to truly think that I even meant anything to you. Or was I just a phase?" Kya's eyes glimmered, the unmistakable sign of unshed tears. Like a raging river, Lin saw them threatening to burst through the dam.

Lin just averted her gaze, looking out the giant glass windows, unable to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Whatever. That's all in the past. We should just focus on helping the wounded get to proper care." Kya stared at Lin's impassive expression for a moment more before starting to, very slowly, limp away.

"When are you going to stop helping other people, and focus on helping yourself?" The waterbender called over her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

A knock on the door roused Kya from her drowsy state.

"Come in." She called weakly, never opening her eyes. A solid presence was at her side, and she couldn't contain the more rapid beating of her heart – even after their fight on the airship. Really any time she got to see Lin was a blessing in her opinion, even if she was a stubborn block-head.

After they had fought, Kya's injuries had taken a turn for the worst, with her breathing becoming much more difficult. What they later discovered to be a punctured lung from the flailing pieces of broken rib. The limping around must have set it off. She had remembered Lin rushing to her cabin when she'd heard, and feeling the warmth of her hand placed over her own even in her unconscious state. And neither had she forgotten the silent but solid figure sitting at her bedside, guarding her, protecting her from death's soft kiss with one of her own upon her brow.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Kya sighed, looking up to meet Lin's gaze. There was concern and tenderness muddled in the metalbender's eyes.

"As good as the next guy who fell off a mountainside."

"Really? Because Bumi has been looking a lot better than you have the past few days."

"Know it all." Kya snorted. Lin however, had a frown on her face. One that Kya couldn't miss even if she got knocked out by a boulder. The worry lines on her forehead buried something, and Kya just didn't have the energy to dig for it. "Lin, can we just, talk about something else?" The waterbender asked tiredly.

"Kya I..." Lin seemed to be mustering her confidence, which piqued Kya's curiosity. Lin walked closer to her, grasping the frame at the foot of the bed. The way she was gripping the wooden board gave away her nervous state. Kya was moving to a sitting position when she felt a tight, pinching pain in her side. She released a groan, unable to deal with the crushing, overwhelming agony.

Lin was standing next to the bed in an instant, one hand pushing her down gently, the other reaching for Kya's hand. Kya squeezed Lin's hand tightly for a few heartbeats before releasing it herself, the throbbing subsided. She let out a shaky breath, trying to recover from the hurt. The ache in her leg was a different story entirely. Unlike the fractured ribs on her right side, which would strike suddenly with a fury, her femur was constantly twinging. She hated feeling this way, weakened and fragile. It made her very impatient. It also made her less likely to be an audience to Lin's stuttering, emotional aloofness.

"Lin, why are you here?" She asked, somewhat irritated.

The metalbender simply stared down into Kya's eyes, never looking away. Within them Kya saw a desperation, a loss. Just like all those years ago, in the South Pole when it was the two of them and barren ground stretching for miles around.

"Kya – I…" She gulped, "I…" Her face was contorted with frustration, and Kya could see her fighting to get…something out. This was probably the first time she'd seen Lin in such a mumbling mess. She just couldn't see her suffer.

"Lin, why don't you take a few deep breaths?" Kya suggested, feebly reaching out to take Lin's hand. The metalbender's posture visibly relaxed, her nostrils flaring slightly as she took Kya's advice. The waterbender's grip was failing her, but to her pleasure, Lin tightened her own hold. The younger woman's hand was still callused and harsh, as it was before. But there was a tender fashion at which she held onto Kya's hand. It seemed as if she was reluctant to let go, afraid of her disappearing out of thin air, yet did not dare to injure her further lest she adopt a more vice-like grip.

"You can be so stupid sometimes." Kya's astonishment was written all over her face when Lin spoke. Enraged, she sat up, despite Lin's protests and the pain she felt in her side. Was she really going to start another argument?

"You nearly died! You came this close, you were basically toeing the line!" Lin gestured with her thumb and index finger. "And you would have left m – the family that loves and needs you." She sighed in frustration before she added her next words. "Why can't you leave the fighting to the people who can protect you, instead of jumping into every conflict you see?"

"Are you blind? Did you not notice that no one else was there to leave the fighting to? Bumi and Tenzin couldn't have fought the Red Lotus by themselves!" Kya yelled. She winced, instantly regretting raising her voice as she clutched her side. She saw Lin move to help her, but she put a hand out to stop her. "No, don't help me. I'm mad at you right now."

Lin's face contorted with annoyance. "See this is what I'm talking about! You just let your emotions rule your actions!"

"And you block out your own!" Kya snapped. She thought about regretting the release of those words, but she realized in hindsight, it was finally time for _the_ talk. Kya steeled herself before she spoke again. "You talk about emotions like it's a bad thing, when it's what separates us from inanimate objects! And are you forgetting the numerous times you've sacrificed yourself for others? Why are my actions any different?"

Lin flinched like Kya had slapped her, but didn't respond. She knew what Kya was getting at, and she knew that this time, she wouldn't be getting out of this conversation. After long years of avoiding it, they were going to talk about it. But this was different. Too many times in her life had she lost loved ones. No longer. She was ready now.

"Because I had nothing to lose!" Kya was absorbing Lin's words, but then frowned.

"Had?" The waterbender repeated. "You _had_ nothing to lose?"


	15. Chapter 15

120 Hours Ago

"What happened?" Lin exclaimed the minute she got to Kya's quarters in the airship.

"She fell on her way back to her cabin, I told her stay put too!" Suyin stated. The metalbender placed her hands on Kya's forehead. "She's burning up. We need to get her help, and fast."

"Do you know what it is?" Tenzin asked as he leaned heavily against the wall.

"It could be a punctured lung from the way she was wheezing and heavily coughing when I brought her in. There's also a sign of internal bleeding, which is a very serious problem." Suyin reported as she inspected Kya's ribs. "If we don't get her to proper medical care soon enough, she could die."

For years, Lin had prepared for these scenarios. Situations where people she held dear to her fell, either in battle, old age, or sickness. But she wasn't prepared for this. This caught her off-guard. Kya, lying unconscious, dying in front of her, it was a nightmare turned into a reality. And the worst part, the worst part was that she could do nothing to save her.

"I'll try to get us to Republic City as fast as this engine can take us." Asami's voice roused Lin from her inner panic, and she shook her head slightly to rid herself from these negative thoughts. No. Kya was going to live, she thought. She just hoped it would be true.

Tenzin glanced at his sister once more, before moving to follow Asami out of the crowded room, closing the door. Now only Suyin and Lin remained.

Lin wordlessly placed a chair at Kya's bedside, and sat promptly. Tentatively, she took the waterbender's hand in her own. Suyin gave Lin a comforting squeeze on her shoulder, before silently making her way out.

There were no words Lin knew, in her fifty-three years of life, to express what she felt at this moment. The only person who had ever been able to reach her, understand who she was in all her entirety, now lay before her, her future uncertain. Kya could leave her again. She couldn't let that happen. Lin drew a shaky breath.

"Listen to me, you're not doing this. You're going to stay alive. You're going to live." Lin said, her voice quavering. She stared into the unmoving face of the love of her life, the one who made her feel whole. Those eyes, closed, concealing the most beautiful treasure in the world, were last glaring at her, _frustrated_ with her. She did not want that to be her last memory of how Kya had looked at her. Their argument _could not_ be their last conversation ever.

"I don't know who I am without you. I didn't know who I was without you at my side. I thought I could find out by running away from my feelings, by throwing myself into my job. But even after all this time, I couldn't. You're my other half." Lin said, her voice cracking with pain.

Lin's other hand softly curled one of the waterbender's silver strands away from her face as pain danced over her visage. Her face contorted with emotions that she could no longer hide, a mask that was breaking at the sight of the waterbender's ailing condition. Was she doomed to walk this world alone?

"I love you." She whispered softly, hoarsely. She didn't know she was weeping until she saw a tear fall onto Kya's cheek. For the second time in years, she was crying.

"Just stay with me, I love you. I've been left behind by so many people, but you were the only one that made me feel anything. You made me truly feel. Your love made me a better person, worthy of you. You make my heart beat; you're the love of my life. Please, don't leave me now."

* * *

_Thirty Seven Years Ago_

_"Is that blood?" A frantic Kya asked, hands raised up to examine the lapels of Lin's shirt. The two of them had been sitting on a bench in the more secluded areas of Air Temple Island to spend some time alone. The metalbender shrugged off the concern of her doting would-be-girlfriend._

_"It was a small accident. And it's not my blood." She said casually, but Kya frowned at her._

_"Stop trying to fix the world all by yourself." The older girl admonished. "Other people's mistakes are not worth dying for." Lin sighed, but reached out to take Kya's hands in her own._

_"Okay, enough with the lecture. I missed you all day today." She said warmly, kissing both of Kya's palms. The waterbender's posture softened considerably, before giving in to Lin's advances, awarding the younger girl with a brief but gentle kiss. Kya rested her head on Lin's shoulder, content._

_"In seriousness though, you really must be more careful. I, or your other future lovers, won't be able to rest easy when you're out there in the world, endangering yourself." Kya said jokingly, but her voice was laced with concern and insecurity. It's not like they were even dating yet. In all honesty Kya's insecurity was what any rational person would feel. Lin's next words would eliminate any of those feelings._

_"That's never going to happen; I'll never love another in my life." A young, fifteen year old Lin said gravely. The metalbender's seriousness made Kya laugh, but at the same time, she was curious to hear more._

_"Why not?" Kya asked as she lifted her head up from her position on Lin's shoulder._

_"Because, you make me whole. You make me feel at peace, like I've found a piece of gold that is worth far more than comprehensible. I've always had goals, but with you, it's all nonsense. With you, I have enough."_


	16. Chapter 16

_Present Day_

Lin's gaze seared into Kya's eyes, so intense that the waterbender simply did not understand what she was struggling with internally. She seemed to be steeling herself.

"I want this." She finally said. Kya looked at her, confused at the change of subject.

"You want broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a fractured femur?"

"No I – " Lin took another deep breath. "I want us. I want what we could have been if I had never left you at the Air Temple, if you had never gone on that soul-searching adventure."

Kya frowned at Lin. While she was shocked – thrilled even – that Lin finally admitted it, she could not stifle a skeptical question.

"Why now? Why after I get injured, why not all the years before this?" She asked. Lin wasn't at all surprised by her. She had prepared an entire speech for this moment. After years of Kya pushing into an iron wall without any significant impact, it was finally time for the wall to fall in on itself.

"Would you rather I say something when you're dying? Or when I'm standing at your grave? It's been a long few decades without you, and just a couple of days ago I could have lost you for good," Lin paused, kneeling at Kya's side "except this time round, it would have been permanent." Lin let out a puff of air, before inhaling deeply. "For thirty seven long years, I've been holding on to all this pain, pulling me down. I never stopped to think how it would be to just…let go of it." Lin closed her eyes, as if remembering her own folly caused her agony. "What's been happening these few weeks, it's made me remember that life is short, and can be gone in the blink of an eye."

Kya was silent, holding her breath. Was she really going to do this?

"When I heard that the Red Lotus had attacked, I felt so afraid. I was so scared that you were injured, or dead. I was afraid I would be stripped of the chance to ever talk to you, to even _see_ you, again." Lin searched Kya's face, her affection now shining clear in her eyes. "I've been wasting thirty seven years of my energy, my _life_, being bitter and self-indulgent, but not anymore. This, all of this, woke me up. Fighting P'li, I was thinking to myself that if I died right at this moment, I never would be able to be with you. I may have had nothing to lose when I sacrificed myself in the past, but that's changed. You came back for me all those years ago, now I'm here for you. I'm ready, I know what I want in life, and it's you. All that I am, it's _yours_."

Lin's admission brought back a memory that Kya thought was a dream, what with her weakened, unconscious state. Her wounds had taken a turn for the worst, and in a panic, the airship had been flying at break-neck speed to get her the help she so direly needed.

She had thought she had imagined Lin's arms encircling her waist in the airship. Or Lin's hand tenderly stroking her cheek, whispers so quiet that the wind could have swept it away into oblivion. Whispers that begged – that pleaded – for her to be alright, for her to stay alive, to stay with _her_. Such actions, that now seemed to be less of an imagination, and as she suspected, more of reality.

"You stayed with me, in the airship." Kya said slowly. Lin frowned, unsure of what Kya was getting at. "What did you say to me? I remember you were whispering something." Lin stared hard at Kya, lost and uncertain of where Kya was going with this. But she complied.

"I said…that you need to stay with me." Lin said quietly, somewhat uncomfortable with having to repeat her words. In fact, she found it to be quite stupid. She had always assumed that Kya was too far gone, too wounded and worn to even hear what she'd said. Kya played with her fingers, coyly looking down at them like twiddling thumbs was an art that required full attention.

"What else did you say? I'm pretty sure I heard something else." Kya quickly glanced at Lin at the corner of her eyes. It had been long years of trying to win Lin over again, the fact that she was finally opening up made Kya giddy with relief and satisfaction. But she also couldn't help the feeling that this could be momentary, a lapse of judgment. A mistake, just like when they had slept together ten years ago. After years of chasing after Lin after what happened in Southern Water Tribe territory and failing each time just like she had at Zaofu despite their unsteady truce, she had to be sure. She _needed_ Lin to confirm it.

* * *

Lin sighed. She was asking for _that_. Those three words that would, in all probability, seal her fate. Life as she knew it would be changed drastically. For years people have left her behind. And each time, she had to pick up the pieces of her heart, to move on. But she had left Kya, the one who was her other half, the one who understood. The only person that had left but took a chunk of her heart, leaving a vacant space behind, this was the person she would be binding herself to. The love of her life, the one that she couldn't get over, even after years and years of separation. But she realized now that separation was what made her ache. It was what made her see that Kya had been right there, all along. She had tried to push down her feelings, her _love_ for the waterbender for years. But just like that, with the potential death of the woman with whom she had a complicated past, she couldn't help but feel foolish. It took near death to see it. The walls had to come down. She had to release the past; it was time to finally live in the _present_.

"I love you, Kya." That was it. The last words she would be saying as just Lin. When she would become more than just a singular person.

Kya smiled, probably the largest one Lin had ever seen. The injured woman raised her hand to touch the scars on Lin's face. Cautiously, she reached both arms to wrap around Lin's neck, bringing the metalbender's face inches away from her.

"Say it again." She whispered. Lin smirked slightly, and brought their lips together. It in this moment, when they finally were reunited, that she felt whole again.

"I'll say anything you want." It didn't matter how long they had been apart, or how long Lin had been keeping Kya at bay, rejecting her advances. It was this kiss that brought her armor tumbling down, leaving her bare and exposed to her. This was Lin giving her all, surrendering to her emotions, to this woman. Kya, whose love for her thawed a frozen heart, and tore down all of her defenses.


	17. Epilogue

Heavy footsteps and a yawn woke her. She smiled to herself. She's finally home.

Kya didn't move, choosing instead to feign sleep, lying on her side as she waited. The bed dipped as a figure moved to sit next to her. She was rewarded with her patience when gentle fingers brushed the naked expanse of her shoulder. Then, a kiss was delivered to her spine, and she couldn't resist it anymore. She turned lazily to face her.

"Hey." Lin smiled, looking down into the waterbender's tired eyes.

"Hey yourself." Lin said, bending down to connect her lips to Kya's. Kya smirked, bringing Lin closer, throwing her arms around the metalbender's neck. Even after two years of living together, the spark was still there. In every touch, look, even her voice made Kya fall in love with Lin all over again.

"How was work?" Kya asked, disconnecting the kiss to ask about her lover's day. Lin sighed, and rubbed her forehead, looking away. Kya repositioned herself onto her back to have a better view of her lover's face.

"Stressful." Since the official beginning of their relationship, Kya had implemented and enforced particular ground rules. Of paramount importance of course, was to always communicate. But included in the list was to ask about the other's day. And a few other ones, like the annual camping trip in Jang Hui, back to the place where they first realized their love for one another.

Kya smiled as she appreciated the view before her. She brushed her fingers along Lin's jawline, absentmindedly running her hand along the younger woman's thigh. How different life was now. A good different though. There were still moments though, where Lin would shut down for a few minutes, unable to express her emotions in situations of high stress. Situations like this.

"I'm here for you." Kya said gently, turning Lin's face to meet her gaze. The metalbender's eyes softened as she looked into the calm lake of blue.

"I know." She responded, gently running her hands along Kya's exposed waist. They enjoyed a comfortable silence then. Until Lin remembered something.

"Tenzin says hi." She said offhandedly as she dropped down to kiss Kya's well-muscled abdomen. She marveled in the powerful, sculpted body before her. She moved lower, pulling the sheets down with her.

"I just saw him yesterday." Kya said, watching as Lin made her way lower, till she reached _that_ spot. The metalbender looked up from her position, a hand placed possessively on Kya's hip.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to ask you a favor. Or he misses you." Lin said, propping herself up on one elbow, her other hand moving down to massage Kya's thigh.

The waterbender squirmed as Lin shuffled closer to her pelvis, her intentions shining clear in those emerald eyes. That face would be the death of her. Especially in that position, poised and ready.

"Let's stop talking about my brother." Kya said hurriedly, distracted by the way Lin had moved to rest her chin on the older woman's hip bone. The metalbender smiled, her hands moving dangerously closer, her eyes never leaving Kya's.

And then suddenly, she dipped down. Kya tilted her head back, releasing a moan as she felt her tongue inside her, massaging her walls with practiced ease.

* * *

She felt Kya's release coming soon, and she quickly repositioned herself to join their lips together. The waterbender wrapped her arms around Lin's neck, her legs tightly wound around her waist. Lin's fingers worked rapidly, hitting all the spots that she knew made Kya's toes curl and her body twinge in pleasure.

Two more thrusts, and she was in Lin's arms, moaning her lover's name into the air. Lin eased her out, kissing her neck, her collarbone, and then moving back up to kiss Kya's forehead lovingly.

* * *

Kya relaxed into Lin's hold, her head rested on the younger woman's chest. Her heart was beating strongly, powerfully. She memorized the sound – like music to her ears – every night before she drifted off to sleep. She was drowsing when she felt Lin shift slightly.

"Marry me Kya, if it's ever legal." Kya had thought she had misheard her. But the way Lin looked at her, expectantly; she knew it was not just wishful thinking. She kissed Lin softly, their tongues exploring the caverns of their mouths in a gentle caress.

"What do you think I've been wearing this necklace for?" Kya asked, smirking at Lin. The metalbender raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you were just feeling sentimental." Lin said softly. She recalled when her own hands had crafted the necklace when she was fifteen, and had given it to Kya just for the fun of it. It had been the equivalent of a promise of fidelity, although they weren't even together. She had never expected for the waterbender to have kept it, all these years.

"No, I just knew it would become relevant again. For when you were ready." Lin smiled, shaking her head slightly as she took Kya's hand. Again, she felt an overwhelming affection for the woman lying with her. Finally, she was whole, at peace.

"I love you."


End file.
